24: Day 6
by Alex28
Summary: The Chinese agree to make a trade, two suspected Chinese terrorist being held in America for Jack Bauer. But as soon as Jack sets foot on American soil everything goes wrong. Now Jack must race the clock to prove his innocence.
1. 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

The Following Takes Place Between 2:00 PM and 3:00 PM 30 Days After Season 5

The glare of the T.V. was the only light illuminating the small section of a dark room. All the lights were off, blinds were over the window and shut. A voice on the T.V began to speak,

"Yesterday afternoon at 12:00 PM, President Logan decided to step down and leave his position as the President of The United States."

A short video clip of Logan speaking at Palmers casket departure played then the news anchor began to speak again.

"Almost a month ago, questions were being raised as the President was escorted out of the sending of Palmers casket by the Secret Service. We learned a week ago that the President and his family were suffering from family issues, and that is why the President had to leave the sending so abruptly. Last Thursday the President announced that in one week he would step down. The current events that took place in L.A. put a mental strain on Logan, and his wife Martha. Logan stated, "I don't feel I am fit to run this country anymore. I don't feel that I can do my job with the proper leadership that this country needs. I have been having some family troubles, and these are things I need to attend to. So I am resigning as President of The United States and Hal Gardner will be sworn in shortly after. I thank you for your understanding." It has also been confirmed that Martha has filed for divorce from President Logan, and also President Logan will be spending some time in a psychiatric hospital. President Logan leaves next Monday for New Hampshire."

The T.V. flicked off and President Logan angrily slammed his remote down on the couch. He grabbed his cup of whiskey and coke off his side table and took a sip. He exhaled deeply and put his cup down, as soon as his cup hit the wood surface. Logan, startled removed his hand quickly from the cup and reached into his pocket. He looked at the number, it was a blocked number but Logan had an idea of who it was. He took a deep breath and flipped the phone open,

"Hello?"

A familiar voice spoke into his ear."

"Hello Charles, glad to hear you got granted clemency."

'Graham, I told you I never wanted to speak to you, or your people again."

Logan stood up off his couch and walked over to the window, with the phone still pressed to his ear he stared out the window.

"Charles, let's not get to testy here. I'm just calling on behalf of my self, and my partners to congratulate you Charles. This could have turned out a lot worse for you."

"Yes, well luckily the people in my cabinet who knew about this, and Martha agreed it would be better for the public not to know that there President is a terrorist. It was hard to convince Martha, but Mike Novick and Aaron Pierce got her to go along with it."

There was a slight pause,

"Well that's good to hear, and you're not a terrorist Charles, you're a man of your country, a Patriot."

"Well that's not how they look at it. Now if you'll excuse"  
Graham interrupted,  
"No, not yet Charles we need to make sure a few things are clear first. We know that Martha and everyone will keep their mouth shut for the good of their country. But Charles we are worried about you."

Logan grew angry and Graham could tell by his voice,

"The public think it end's with Christopher Henderson, no one except everyone who has agreed to be quite knows about me or Walt Cummings."

"Yes Charles we all understand this but your life will be a mess for a while. People thinking you need help, being in a psychiatric hospital when you don't actually have to be there, your wife divorcing you. We just want to be sure that no matter how hard things get, or what comes up, our names will never leave your mouth."

"I assure you"  
"I wish I could believe your words Charles but you couldn't even handle a simple task. I just want to let you know that we have taken precautions."

Logan's eyes grew wide,

"Precautions? What kind of precautions?"

"All you need to know is that we are keeping a close eye on you, and the people you may come in contact with. And if we find out you say our names, well do I really need to tell you what will happen.? Now if you'll excuse me, we have a certain little problem to attend to. Something you didn't take care of." The line went dead, Logan slammed his phone shut and threw it on the couch. He grabbed his whiskey and downed the rest of it.

The sounds of people typing, sounds coming from monitors, and the familiar chimes of the CTU phones flowed through out CTU. Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes, the new co-director of CTU stood at the end of the table in the briefing room. Audrey and Chloe sat across from each other at the table looking up at Bill as he began to speak

"Curtis has just arrived at the landing strip, the trade will take place in five minutes. All our resources and being directed to security around the area correct"  
Audrey pushed her glasses up as she looked at Bill,

"All our analyst are monitoring the surrounding area within in a 30 mile radius. If there is anyone there we will know."

Bill nodded,

"Good, and Chloe where are we on communications"  
Chloe stared down at the lap top, the glare reflecting off her face.

"I'm connecting with Curtis now hold on"  
There was a small crackle on the speaker phone then Curtis began to speak,  
"This is Curtis, CTU can you hear me"  
Karen responded,

"Loud and clear Curtis, has President Gardner arrived yet"  
"Him and his Secret Service are arriving now, the Army is already here."

Karen kind of let out a sigh,  
"I really wish Gardner wouldn't have come, this could be dangerous."

Curtis responded,

"There is no reason to believe there is any danger towards President Gardner. We have over twenty American soldiers here, plus me and three other CTU agents. The Chinese don't want a war"

"It's not the Chinese I'm worrying about. Logan wasn't working alone, if the people helping him know about this trade this could turn out bad."

Audrey began to speak,

"Curtis, how are the two prisoners?"

"They have been quite for the most part."

"Hopefully they can stay that way for five more minutes, this needs to go as quick as possible."

Curtis began to walk forward,  
"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Gardner now. I will contact you once the trade is over."

As Curtis was walking away from the SUV he turned and spoke to one of the soldiers that was guarding the Chinese prisoners.

"Are you ready?"

The solider nodded and Curtis stopped in front of the limo, a secret service agent opened the door for him and Curtis ducked into the car. He looked to the right of him and shook President Gardner's hand,

"President Gardner, it's an honor."

Gardner let out a smile,

"Same, I'm sorry I never got a chance to thank you personally for your work along with CTU. But it has been a hectic time as you may have guessed."

Curtis nodded,

"I understand, CTU appreciated the phone call from Mike Novick."

There was silence for a second as the sound of a plane begin to roar over head,

"Our surveillance satellites are covering a 30 mile radius so you are safe , and we have the Army here for your protection, but we should still make this as quick as possible"  
Gardner nodded,

"I agree, I just want to personally thank Bauer and make sure he is back on American soil safely"  
Curtis looked back out of the window as the airplane came into view,

"Bauer will appreciate that, but just to be clear your Secret Service wants you to stay in the car. We will bring Bauer to you."

"I understand."

"If you'll excuse me, the plane is landing"  
Curtis pushed the door to the limo open and stepped out, he squinted his eyes as he looked at the landing air plane. Curtis walked back over to his SUV and stood behind it, in front of the hood. The planes landing tires came out from under the belly of the plane and it began to lower faster and faster. The plane finally touched ground, and the tires screeched against the cement. It slid across the run way, Curtis opened the door of the SUV and grabbed a helmet and a bullet proof vest and closed the door. He pointed his hand forward and the SUV slowly began to move towards the plane, Curtis followed along side it. The plane had come to a complete stop and the SUV pulled up beside it. Curtis walked away from the SUV and stood beside the small airplane as the stairs began to unfold from inside the plane. Once the stairs of the plane touched the ground four Chinese soldiers dressed in uniform came out. Following after the soldiers was a scrawny Chinese man with glasses, medium length black hair and brown eyes. Behind him were more soldiers.

"Mr. Zhi couldn't make it here for the trade, he has some business to take care of at our consulate here in L.A."

Curtis looked at him and said,

"It doesn't matter, do you have Bauer?"

"Of course we do, do you have Han Li Soul and Lao Pei?"

Curtis nodded and handed one of the Chinese soldiers the helmet and bullet proof vest

"We want these put on Bauer before you bring him out."

"Why would we need this?"

"Precautionary measures, we have done the same for your two prisoners. We both know there are plenty of people in the United States government and the Chinese government who do not want this trade to take place."

The man gave Curtis a cold glare and ordered two Chinese soldiers to go onto the plane and get Jack. Curtis spoke into his microphone

"Bring out the two prisoners and hand them off to the soldiers."

Curtis turned back towards the plane and waited. After about thirty seconds Jack stepped off the plane followed by Chinese soldiers. The doors of the black SUV swung open and two CTU agents came out. They both went to the back doors on either side of the vehicle and pulled out two Chinese men. One of the men was very muscular, about 5'11 220 pounds, black hair and brown eyes tattoos covering his whole body. The other was a scrawny young Chinese man, short brown hair and glasses. They were both charged on trafficking cocaine through Los Angeles, but they were also people who thought they were responsible for a 1998 subway bombing in L.A. but there was never enough proof against them. They had to be important to China if they wanted them for Bauer. The two CTU agent's walked forward with the Chinese men and handed them off to the U.S. soldiers, the soldiers took them and began to walk forward. The U.S. soldiers stopped in front of Bauer and the Chinese soldiers. The Chinese man spoke,

"Let him go."

The soldiers hand receded from Jack's arm and Jack began to walk forward. Curtis, with out taking his eyes of Jake spoke,

"Release the prisoners."

The two Chinese prisoners walked to the Chinese soldiers and they quickly took them onto the plane. Curtis looked at the Chinese man,

"Were done here."

The man nodded and got back onto the plane as the CTU agent's walked off. Curtis took Jack's arm lightly and nodded to the American soldiers. Curtis placed his arm on Jack's shoulder,

"Jack are you ok?"

Jack looked at Curtis and gave him a cold response,

"No."

Curtis gut wrenched at the thought of what they did to Jack, how much they tortured him. He could only imagine how many scars he had under his light blue t-shirt. There was a small scar on his left cheek, and his right eye was a little swollen, barley noticeable though.

"President Gardner came, he wanted to personally assure that you were back on American soil safely."

They walked towards President Gardner's limo, Curtis opened the door and Jack slid into the Limo. Jack looked at Gardner and raised his hand to salute Gardner, but Gardner interrupted him,

"Please don't, if anything I should be saluting you."

Gardner reached his hand out for a hand shake and Jack put his hand down, firmly grasped his hand and shook it.

"Mr. President, with all due respect I am very grateful, but why did you accept the trade?"

Gardner looked at Jack and responded,

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have done it, but it is because of you Logan was exposed and.."

There was a pause,

"And David Palmer would of done the same thing. I figured America owed it to David Palmer, seeing as he died because of Logan's actions"  
Jack looked down for a moment then looked back up,

"What happened to Logan?"

Gardner kinda hesitated,

"You're not going to like it, but he was granted clemency."

Jack rubbed his face,

"I figured that, it's better for the public to not know what happened."

Out side the airplanes engine started roaring and Gardner began to speak again,

"Jack, I am sorry for everything you had to go through. I could only imagine what you had to endure."

Jack thought about what to say for a second then began to speak again,

"I'm not going to lie sir, it was awful. I didn't give up any information. They were going to kill me, but one of their men suggested the trade before they go the chance to kill me."

Gardner looked down then looked out of his window as the plane began to move forward.

"Go get some rest."

Jack let out a slight smile,

"I got plenty on the ride home."

Jack stuck out his hand again,

"Mr. President, it has been an honor. And again I thank you for everything."

The President shook his hand and said,

"The honor is all mine Jack, this country owes you so much."

Jack smiled again and slide the helmet back over his head, he pushed the door open and stood in front of Curtis closing the door behind him.

"You ready?"

Jack stared at the airplane as it left the ground,

"Yeah."

They started walking towards the CTU vehicle and Curtis said,

"Jack, Kim is waiting at CTU for you. She has been calling every day and coming in a couple times a week since you disappeared."

Jack smiled,

"Thank yo.."

Before Jack could finish his words, a loud noise screamed out and all of a sudden the Chinese air plane exploded. It sent jack, Curtis and the other three CTU agents flying to the ground. After the explosion gunfire broke out. The President's SUV sped off. Jack clenched his chest as Curtis pulled him up and began to run towards the door. The other three CTU agents were cut down in the gun fire. Curtis opened the back door and put Jack inside. He then got into the driver seat, started the explorer and hit the gas. He began to speak into his microphone,

"The Chinese airplane has just been hit by a missile, Coughlin, Strauss, and Reynolds are dead. Jack is alright."

Audrey looked at Chloe,

"I thought you had a 30 mile radius secured."

Chloe didn't say anything still starting down at her monitor. Bill was looking at Chloe waiting for a answer,

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up,

"I don't get it, we are monitoring a thirty mile radius, the explosion isn't even coming on to the screen."

Everyone looked at the big screen in the center of the room and realized nothing was coming up, not the gun fire, not the explosion, nothing. Karen looked at Chloe,

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but the only thing I can think of is someone is resetting our satellite system."

Bill walked towards the screen looked at it then back at Chloe,

"What does that mean?"

Chloe looked up,

"Some one on the inside knew about this, and is making the satellite repeat it's self from a certain time frame. Who ever did this is good, it's normally easy to tell if something like this is repeating it's self. Unless."

Audrey looked at Chloe,

"Unless what?"

"Some one knew exactly what time we would start the coverage feed, took some old feed that would last long enough so it would never repeat it's self and play that on to our system."

Karen looked outside at all the CTU employees,

"So we have someone in CTU working for who ever caused this?"

Chloe kept staring at the screen,

"I may be able to tell who it is."

Bill was still staring at the screen,

"How?"

"The people running this will probably have a good block on this but I should be able to trace where the recording is playing from. It will be especially easy if it's coming from a CTU computer."

Karen responded,

"Get on it."

Chloe unplugged her laptop and walked out of the room. Audrey stood up and sighed as there was a knock on the door. All three of them turned to the door and saw Kim. Audrey looked at Bill and Karen,

"I will take care of her."

Audrey walked out of the room, and stood in front of Kim,

"What do you need?"

Kim looked Audrey straight in the eye,

"I heard the Chinese plane exploded, please tell me my dad wasn't on it."

"Kim your dad is fine, he was off the plane when it happened. But this could be bad for your dad."

Kim sighed,

"Why?"

"The Chinese are going to want to know who blew up the airplane, and well their going to think the American Government or your father set this up"  
Kim put her head in her hand and let out a deep sigh,

"What can be done to prove it wasn't him?"

"We are figuring that out right now, Kim don't worry. Your dad has been through so much the past year and a half, the worst thing for him was leaving you. We will not let this happen to you guys again. I promise, now please just relax your dad will be here in about ten minutes."

Kim nodded,

"Thank you Audrey."

Kim walked away and Audrey fell back against the glass wall of the conference room and rubbed her head.

Jack pushed him self up in the backseat and rubbed the back of his head, he pulled his hand away and saw blood on it from hitting the ground.

"Damnit!" Jack shouted,

"Their going to think that I or the U.S. government set this up, their going to come after me again."

Curtis looked at Jack through the rearview mirror,

"President Gardner won't allow that to happen."

Jack wiped the blood off his hand,

"Call President Gardner and give me the phone."

Curtis, while keeping one hand on the wheel reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at it and hit two buttons then handed the phone back to Jack. Jack put the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone until a female operator picked it up,

"How may I help you?"

"This is Jack Bauer, I need to speak with President Gardner"  
"President Gardner is in the middle.."

Jack interrupted her and raised his voice,

"I know what he is in the middle of damn it I was there. Put me through to Gardner now"  
The woman on the other end sounded nervous,

"One moment please."

"Thank you."

Jack looked out the window for a few seconds then finally a voice picked up,

"This is Ryan Montgomery of the Secret Service.",

"I need to speak with President Gardner, put him on the phone."

"One second."

Jack waited then he finally heard Gardner's voice,

"Jack what do you make of this."

"Mr. President I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You know what the Chinese will think about this."

Jack sighed,

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling for. Their going to blame it on me or the U.S. government, what do you propose we do."

There was a slight pause while Gardner was thinking then he spoke again,

"I assume the Chinese will want to take you back into custody seeing as you will be a suspect in this. The only thing I can think of Jack…"

Jack interrupted them,

"Let them take me."

"Yes, or you can escape but you can't do it before they get to C.T.U. the Chinese have to get my permission to go into C.T.U first. If you are gone before they get there they will think I told you about it and that would be an act of war in their eyes."

Jack let out another deep sigh,

"I think I may have an idea of who I can get information out of."

"Who?"

"President Logan."

Gardner's face grew a worried look to it,

"Why would Logan know anything?"

"We know Logan wasn't working alone, the people who helped him would be the ones who either wanted me dead or back in the hands of the Chinese. I go to Logan I can find them."

"Jack I don't like this."

"I will act on my own, I will escape C.T.U. when the Chinese get there, I know an ex C.T.U. agent who will help me, from there I will question Logan and prove my innocence."

There was a pause,

"I won't stop you, but we never had this conversation."

"I understand."

Jack hung up the phone and handed it back to Curtis

President Logan stared at his T.V. as he watched the news report about the attack on the Chinese airplane. Logan quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. After about three rings he got a automated voice system saying the number was invalid. Logan put the phone down and almost as soon as the phone hit the table it rang. Logan quickly picked it up and pressed the phone to his ear,

"Hello."

"Charles, you just tried contacting me. Why?"

"Why is your phone disconnected?"

"We found it in our best interest to change the number, we can still monitor who calls though. What's on your mind"  
"Was Bauer killed during the attack?"

"This doesn't concern you Charles."

"Why did you blow up the plane? Why didn't you just kill Bauer directly?"

"We have other planes Charles, Bauer is part of them. I have to go, good bye Charles."

"Wai.."

Before Logan could finish there was a click on the other line. Logan put the phone down and stared at the T.V. again, his phone rang once again and he grabbed it. He looked at the number, it was his twenty four year old son Alex. Logan flipped the phone open and began to speak,

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me."

Logan let out a smile on his face and leaned forward,

"Hey, I just wanted to know when your plane was leaving tonight."

Logan looked down at his watch and began to speak again,

"It's leaving in two hours. I will be leaving for the air port in a little over an hour, I shold be in Massachusetts between seven and eight."

"Ok, I made reservations for us at a great Italian restaurant."

"Ahh good my favorite."

There was an awkward silence then Alex began to speak again,

"I spoke to mom a little over a half hour ago, she said there was something I should ask you about."

Logan rubbed his chin and kind of sighed,

"What is that?"

Alex paused, rubbed the back of his neck and spoke again.

"She said to ask you the real reason you had to step out of office, dad is there something you didn't tell me?"

Logan quickly stood up and began to pace the room,

"What did she tell you?" Logan asked with an irritated tone,

Alex began to worry a little,

"Dad? What's going on."

Logan stopped pacing the room and said

"Don't listen to your mother, she is still bitter about the divorce."

"But she filed for the divorce?"

"Listen just don't listen to her, I will see you tonight."

Logan slammed his phone shut and quickly flipped it back open again. He pressed a speed dial number and the phone began to ring.

Martha Logan was standing in front of a podium looking out into a crowd of young men and women and she began to speak,

"And with that I will say this, put your mind on one thing and be what you want to be. You have graduated college, your options are limitless, congratulations!"

The group of young men and women cheered, Martha turned and walked away from the crowd. She walked into a back room and walked straight into Aaron Pierces' arms and kissed him right on his lips. Aaron kissed back then pulled away,

"You were great Martha."

Martha smiled and said,

"Why thank you Aaron."

Aaron's toned quickly changed,

"Charles is on hold for you."

Martha took the phone from Aaron's hand and Aaron began to walk out of the room to give Martha privacy but she grabbed his arm,

"Stay." 

Martha put the phone to her ear and began to speak in a despicable tone,

"Charles."

Charles began to scream,

"What the hell are you trying to do Martha!"

"Why Charles what ever are you taking about?"

"Telling Alex to ask me questions about why I'm really stepping out of office, what the fuck are you trying to do!"

Martha kept her same calm tone,

"He is your son, he deserves to know what's going on."

"It will hurt him, I'm not telling him."

"Well maybe you should of thought about who it would hurt. But it's fine if you don't want to tell him, I will."

"Martha if you do you know what will happen."

"Oh what? The higher ups are gonna come kill me? Please Charles."

"Martha I'm warning you damnit!"

"I will be at the dinner tonight. Alex paid to fly me out, I will see you tonight Charles."

Martha hung up the phone and handed it back to Aaron. She then pushed Aaron onto a couch in the small room and straddled him.

"Now where were we?"

Martha leaned into Aaron and kissed him passionately.

Jack was looking out the window, him and Curtis had been silent for pretty much the whole ride but Curtis finally broke the silence,

"How you holding up Jack?"

Jack snapped out of it and looked at Curtis through the rearview mirror and answered,

"Good considering the circumstances, I'm just glad to be back on American soil. I just want to see Kim and Audrey again."

Curtis nodded,

"Were about four minutes away, listen Jack what ever happens with this whole situation you know CTU and my self will be behind you all the way. You have been through to much, you deserve a break."

Jack smiled,

"Thanks."

Chloe was typing at her laptop, her face wrinkled in an unsatisfied manor. Bill noticed it and asked,

"What's the matter?"

Chloe looked up at him,

"I removed the video that was playing to block our satellite coverage but it doesn't make sense."

She paused for a moment and then looked back up at Bill,

"Even with the video removed there is no activity. I all stays the same, it doesn't even show the airplane landing."

Bill leaned back on the wall, let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face,

"So we don't even have a lead?"

"Real leads no, but I think we may have a probable lead."

Bill pushed him self off the wall,

"What do you mean?"

"We should get Audrey and Karen in here first." 

Bill leaned over the conference table and pressed a button on a phone in the middle of the table. Karen answered,

"Yeah?"

"It's Bill, we need you in the conference room."

"For what?"

"Chloe has a probable lead."

"Probable?"

"She is going to explain, she wants you and Audrey in here though."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

Bill pressed the button on the phone and walked over to the door leading out of the conference room, opened it up and leaned out. He looked toward Audrey and yelled,

"Audrey we need you in here."

Audrey looked up from the CTU employee she was talking to and nodded. She looked back down and said,

"If you find anything let me know."

The employee nodded and Audrey walked over to the interrogation room, when she got near Bill asked,

"What are you having Ray do?"

Audrey looked back at him,

"Having him check for terrorist cell chatter, see if there is anything to do with airplanes."

Bill nodded,

"Good"  
Bill looked up at the stairs and saw Karen coming out of their office. CTU was getting another office added for their new co-director but until it was finished being built Karen and Bill had to share the office. Bill didn't mind at all, in face he kind of enjoyed working with the woman he had feelings for. Karen walked up to Bill,

"I don't like the sound of a probable lead"  
Bill put his hand on her back and walked into the conference room,

"Me either, but let's see what she has. It's not like we have anything else."

Bill, Audrey, and Karen all stood around the conference table looking down at Chloe. Karen cleared her throat and asked,

"What's going on."

Chloe looked up,

"I just explained to Bill that I managed to get rid of the video that was playing to cover up the attack on the plane."

Audrey interrupted,

"So you can see who led the attack?"

Chloe looked at Audrey,

"That's the problem, that part of the footage has been removed. The video was removed a half hour before the attack up until ten minutes ago. Nothing is there"  
Karen grew a little frustrated,

"So how do you have a probable lead?"

Chloe sighed,

"It's a stretch but the only people who have access to these files are high Government officials"  
"So what's your point?"

"We know Logan had co-conspirators but no one knows who. Logan is the lead, he can lead us to the co-conspirators."

Everybody in the room kind of sighed and Karen said,

"How do you know it's the same people, what if it was somebody else in the cabinet. Someone else working with Logan."

"Think about it, Logan's co-conspirators have all the loose ends tied up. Christopher Henderson, Walt Cummings, everyone else their all dead. Besides Logan, and they have to have him on a tight string. Who was the only other loose end, their only other real threat"  
Audrey spoke,

"Jack."

"That's right, Jack caused them trouble. They don't want Jack back on American soil, Jack isn't happy with the Chinese. So blowing up the plane sets up Jack."

Audrey sighed and rubbed her forehead, Karen began to speak.

"Ok if Logan had information, we cant interrogate an ex-President with out solid proof."

Chloe looked at Audrey,

"We don't have to question Logan, someone els.."

Audrey interrupted her,

"Jack."

Chloe nodded her head,

"Jack could question him."

Audrey shook her head,

"No. no no no. After everything he has been through he isn't getting involved in all this again. He needs a break, he needs to live a real life."

Chloe looked at Audrey,

"I'm not trying to be an ass but he is already involved. As soon as that Chinese plane exploded he became involved."

Audrey started to speak again but she was quickly interrupted by the sound of loud clapping outside the conference room. Everybody turned quickly and saw Curtis Manning and behind him Jack Bauer. Audrey's jaw dropped and she quickly ran out of the conference room and toward Jack. Jack saw Audrey and he quickly walked towards her and embraced her into his arms. As soon as Audrey hit his chest she began to cry, Jack held onto her as tight as he could and rested his chin on her forehead. He kissed the top of her head and put his chin back on her head. Audrey began to speak but she was interrupted by her own crying,

"Jack I thought everything thing was finally over."

Jacks' whole body filled with warmth and the whole month before seemed to just exit his mind. He interrupted her words,

"Audrey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now"  
Audrey looked up,

"But Jack, the plane"  
"Shh, it's going to be handled, don't worry."

Everyone in CTU was still clapping at the sight of Jack Bauer. They all know that he brought the President to justice. Jack kissed her one last time and Audrey said,

"Jack, we have Kim in holding room one. We had a meal prepared for you two. She hasn't had a real chance to talk to you in over a year and a half, go see her I will be out here."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead again,  
"Thank you"  
Jack looked over towards Bill and before he walked away Audrey said,

"Jack.. I love you."

Jack looked her straight in the eyes,

"I love you too."

Jack let go of her and walked over to Bill and shook his hand,

"It's good to see you Jack."

Jack released his hand from Bill's and smiled,

"It's good to see you too Bill."

Karen walked over to Jack,

"Jack I never had a chance to apologize for the trouble I gave you. If I had known"  
Jack interrupted her,

"Don't worry about it, you were doing your job. I appreciate the apology though."

Jack shook her hand and looked at Chloe still sitting in the conference room looking at him. Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug. Chloe was kind of surprised about being hugged but she certainly wasn't disappointed. She quickly hugged back and smiled,

"Jack I was so worried. After everything you have done for me.. You saved my life."

Jack smiled and ended the hug,

"Everything I have done for you? Chloe you have been a great friend and person to work with. I owe you so much."

Chloe smiled and Jack rubbed her shoulder,

"How have you been?"

"It's been a little hard accepting Edgar's death but it's getting easier"  
Jack stopped rubbing her shoulder,  
"I wish I could have been there."

Chloe kind of frowned at the though of Edgar's death but then said,

"Enough about me, Kim is waiting for you."

Jack looked over to holding room one.

"Yeah."

He looked at all the CTU employees who had finally stopped clapping and he just simply said,

"Thank you."

He then began to walk over to the holding room and stopped in front of the door. He remembered the last time he saw Kim and what she said to him. His stomach began to turn. He swallowed hard and turned the handle on the door and opened the door. Kim looked up and saw Jack in the door way, before Jack could even walk into the room Kim sprang up from her chair and jumped into Jack's arms. She instantly began to cry like Audrey,

"Dad I'm so sorry, everything I said to you last time. I'm sorry, I talked to Audrey after you disappeared and realized you had to do what you did. I'm so sorry."

Jack rubbed Kim's back and rocked her side to side,

"Kim don't, I wish I could of told you but I just couldn't"

Kim kept on crying harder and harder,

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

Jack pulled away from her and looked at her,  
"I can't believe how much you have grown. The year and a half I was gone was so hard, only having one picture to see you with. You have no idea."

Kim squeezed him harder then Jack looked at her again,

"How are you doing?"

"Alright, I broke up with my boyfriend but I am fine with it."

Jack stroked her hair and asked,

"Why did you break up? If you don't mind me asking"  
Kim looked to the side then said,  
"I realized I still had feelings for someone else. And I pushed that person away for the wrong reason."

Jack looked her in the eyes again,  
"Chase?"

Kim nodded, she then looked down at the food on the table and said,

"You want some food?"

Jack shook his head,

"Ever since they agreed on the trade they have been feeding me non-stop. One of the agreements was I had to be in good condition for the trade, I had lost weight so they kept on feeding me to get my weight back up. I'm still full from the last force feeding."

Kim looked at him,  
"Dad what did they do to you?"

Jack looked away,  
"I would rather not tell you, you don't need to know."

Kim looked at him,  
"I understand."

Jack looked at the table,  
"I could use some water though."

Kim turned to the table and handed Jack a glass cup filled with water. Jack took it and drank half the cup in one sip, he put the cup down on the table and smiled.  
"Sweetie I want to keep talking, there is so much to talk about but first we have to deal with the plane exploding. The Chinese are going to blame me."

Kim nodded,

"I understand"  
"If you want to go home you can, don't feel like you have to stay here."

Kim shook her head,  
"It has been too long, I want to be around you"  
Jack smiled,  
"I will be back in a couple minutes."

Jack turned to the door, pulled it open and walked out. He looked inside the conference room and saw Audrey, Bill, Karen, Curtis and Chloe all standing around the table. Jack walked into the conference room and took a seat,

"Have you found anything about the attack?"

Audrey looked at Jack,  
"Jack you should be in with Kim."

"We need to figure this out, I'm not going to have a lot of time with Kim if the Chinese think I did this."

Audrey sighed and Curtis looked at Jack,  
"Chloe thinks Logan can give us information."

Jack looked towards Chloe,

"How?"

Chloe explained the whole satellite situation to Jack and Jack nodded his head.

"Is Logan still in L.A.?"

"Yea."

"I'm going to question Logan, get me the coordinates to his location."

Audrey looked around the room then at Jack,

"But Jack CTU can't back you up with this. The Chinese are going to be all over us."

"I have someone on the outside who will help me."

Jack got up and looked at Curtis and whispered in his ear,

"You were in the car when I spoke to Gardner, you know what I have to do. I need you to leave me a cell phone in the armory before the Chinese get here. And it's better if you don't tell anyone what Gardner told me for their own safety."

Curtis nodded and walked out of the conference room, Bill looked at Jack.

"What was that about?"

"It's better if no one knows what me and Curtis know until we prove I'm innocent. And don't tell anyone the me and Curtis know anything it's for your own safety."

Chloe looked up at Jack and said,

"I've got them."

"What are they?"

Chloe told Jack the coordinates and Jack wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"How far out is that."

"About twenty minutes."

Everyone in the room was silent and Audrey looked at Jack,

"Jack I don't want to loose you again."

Jack walked over to her and held her close,

"You are not going to loose me, I will not be taken away for something I didn't do. I promise you that."

Jack looked back at Curtis as he walked back through the door,  
"The Chinese are here."

Jack acted surprised and looked at him awkwardly,

"What? How the hell are they already here?"

"I don't know but they have a signed document from President Gardner to be here."

Jack slammed his hand on the desk,  
"Damn it!" 

Jack saw Cheng Zhi with four Chinese officers walking toward the conference room. Jack looked at the group,

"What ever happens next, don't try to interfere."

Cheng and the officers walked into the room and looked at Jack,  
"Mr. Bauer you are to be held at the Chinese consulate until your Government can find out who launched this attack on our prisoners."

Jack looked at him,  
"You can't seriously think I would set this up? Who would I have contact with on the out side? Why the hell would I jeopardize my own freedom?"

"Mr. Bauer, now is not a time for questions. You are a main suspect in the explosion of an Chinese government plane. We have permission from your President to take you in. If you don't like it tough."

Jack looked at him with the up most hate in his eyes and he began to yell,  
"DAMNIT I DIDN'T ORDER THE SHOOTING AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

Cheng looked at the officers then back at Jack,  
"Place him under arrest."

Jack looked at the officers as they walked toward him. Jack began to back up,

"This is bull shit!"

The guards drew nearer, Jack quickly reached out towards the closest guard and grabbed his arm. He placed his right hand in between his shoulder and lower arm and sent him flying forward into another guard toppling them both over. Everyone in the room jumped up and yelled,  
"Jack!"

Jack quickly advanced toward the next officer and kicked him in his shin, sending his leg buckling to the ground. Jack punched the fourth officer in the chest and pulled his hand gun out of his hand. Jack hit the officer on the ground in the back of the neck and knocked him out. He used a chair for support and kicked the fourth officer in the neck, not hard enough to kill but enough to send him back grasping for air. Jack then pointed the gun at Cheng,

"Get out of my way now!"

"Mr. Bauer you have no."

Jack cocked the gun back,

"Now damn it!"

Cheng moved and Jack ran out of the conference room and toward the armory. Cheng looked at Bill and yelled,

"Locked the place down now! Or I will call your President!"

"Mr. Cheng you don't have the authority to order me.."

"THIS PAPER SAYS I HAVE THE R IGHT TO DO WHAT I WANT. ORDER A LOCK DOWN!"

Karen looked at Bill,  
"Just do it."

Bill pushed a button and a voice picked up,

"Yeah"  
"Order a lock down and stop Jack Bauer."

Bill pressed the button again to turn the phone off. The alarms went off inside of CTU, Jack slammed the door shut in the armory and quickly changed the password for the keypad. The Chinese officers got up and joined the chase for Jack. Cheng looked at everyone in the room,

"That was not a smart move on his part."

Jack turned to the table in the center of the room and grabbed the cell phone off the table. He walked over to a locker and opened it up. He pulled out a Sig Sauer 9mm and a bullet proof vest. He slipped the vest over his chest and attached the holster and the gun onto his belt. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed the air duct. He slid the table under the duct and hopped onto the table and began to pull at the vent. He pulled it off but not before he heard the Chinese officers yelling out side of the door, Jack placed both hands on either side of the vents and pulled him self up. He slid all the way into the vents and began to crawl forward. After crawling for about two minutes he finally came to the last vent near the exit and busted it open. He hopped down and aimed his gun at the two CTU guards,

"Give me the keys to Audrey Raines car. NOW!"

One of the guards fumbled through the keys, grabbed the pair and tossed them to Jack. Jack quickly took off out of CTU and ran to Audrey's car. He unlocked it, got in, inserted the keys into the ignition, put the car into drive and slammed on the gas. He flew out of the parking lot and once he was on the road he pulled out the cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times then a familiar voice picked up,

"Hello?"

"Chase it's Jack, I need your help."

"Jack? I heard about everything I wanted to"  
"Chase, I don't want to be rude but now is not the time. I need your help with something I can't go to CTU. I will explain everything but can you meet me?"

"Yea where?"

"L.A. Central park, ten minutes."

"I'll be there."

"Chase bring a gun."

2:59:58 2:59:59 3:00:00 


	2. 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

The Following Takes Place Between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM

Bill put the phone back down on the receiver and looked at Cheng Zhi,

"Jack Bauer has escaped CTU."

Cheng let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at Bill,

"CTU is pitiful, you can't even contain one man."

Curtis interrupted,  
"CTU is pitiful? Four of your officers couldn't arrest him."

Cheng's smile quickly turned into an angry frown,  
"I don't have time for this, I want a station set up for me now. I need to alert the consulate and warn them about Bauer so they can warn authorities. I expect CTU to do the same."

Cheng walked out of the conference room and was met by the four officers that he came with. Bill looked at Curtis,

"What do you and Jack know?"

Curtis looked around the room,

"Look it's not that I don't trust you guys, but think about it. Someone knew how to interfere with out satellites and delete video's from our archive. It could be somebody on the inside, it's better that I not say anything until Jack or CTU finds something. If Cheng finds out what we know then it could be bad."

Bill sighed and Audrey looked at Curtis then Bill,

"He is right, we need to be on high alert."

Bill nodded,

"I agree, It just makes things harder being out of the loop."

Karen looked at the room,  
"I'm going to make a call with President Gardner."

Karen began to walk out of the room and Curtis grabbed her arm to stop her,

"Let me call Gardner."

Karen looked at him and Curtis let go of her,

"Why? Is he involved with what you know?"

Curtis looked back with apologetic eyes,

"Just let me take care of it." 

Curtis walked out of the conference room and began to dial a number on his cell phone, as he was dialing Kim walked by him and went into the conference room. Finally an operator picked up,

"This is Curtis Manning of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit, identification 837A24. I need to speak to President Gardner."

Curtis let him self into holding room one and locked the door as the operator answered,

"One moment please."

Curtis leaned up against the cold cement wall, and looked over at the food they left for Jack and realized he didn't touch a bit. Gardner's voice finally came through the receiver,

"Agent Manning you were the agent who picked up Jack Bauer correct?"

"Yes."

"Is this a secure line?"

"Yes sir."

"What can I do for you then?"

Curtis cleared his throat,

"Cheng Zhi of the Chinese consulate came to CTU about seven minuets ago with a signed paper by you allowing him to be in here and take Jack Bauer into custody."

"Yes."

"Well Jack did what you said, he escaped CTU before they could arrest him."

"Good good, do you have any leads."

Curtis hesitated for a minuet,

"No, he is going in after Logan."

President Gardner let out a heavy sigh,

"I was afraid of that, do you think it's a good idea to let Jack question him alone?"

"We don't really have any other choice sir, we can't support Jack in this at all."

"Do you think Jack will.."

Gardner didn't finish the sentence but Curtis did,  
"Kill him? No. Jack wants to be free again, he won't do anything to jeopardize that, he just wants to prove his innocence."

"He is already jeopardizing it by escaping CTU and going after Logan."

Curtis sighed,

"Is there any way you can get the Chinese to back off?"

"With out directly getting them pissed.. No. If the Chinese found out I told Jack to get out of CTU they will not be happy."

Curtis sighed,

"I understand, we will have to go with the Chinese."

There was a pause,

"I should go sir, I will try to update you but it won't be often. It's going to be hard to get around the Chinese."

Before Gardner could respond there was a knock at the door, Curtis quickly hung up his cell phone and put it into his pocket. Curtis walked over to the table, grabbed a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth, he walked to the door and opened it and saw Cheng Zhi standing at the door,  
"What are you doing in here?"

Curtis looked back at the table, then back at Cheng Zhi and finished chewing.

"I was finishing my lunch? Do you mind?"

Cheng looked at him and said,

"I don't want you wandering off."

Curtis walked right by him and walked back into the conference room,

"Has local law enforcement been informed?"

Chloe looked at Curtis,

"Yeah, we have teams on the ground looking for Jack too."

Cheng walked into the room,

" We have our units out on the ground too."

Curtis looked at Cheng,

"I'm going to go out and try to find him."

Cheng stopped him,

"No your not."

Chloe looked up,

"I got him on satellite, he is on Glen Morris road going towards L.A. central park."

Curtis looked at Cheng,  
"Have one of your men go with me, I am going."

Cheng looked at Curtis for a second then back at one of his men,

"Tseng, your going with agent Manning."

Cheng looked at Curtis,  
"I want him to drive."

"Fine"

Curtis walked out into the main lobby and started walking towards the exit, Tseng followed behind Curtis and the exited out of view.

Aaron looked at Martha and smiled as he rubbed her cheek, he then looked down at his watch and looked back up at her.

"Sweetheart I have to go, with the air plane explosion I have to be back with Gardner."

Martha let out a frown then kissed Aaron one last time as he began to get back up,  
"Have you heard anything on Bauer's situation?"

"Last I heard was President Gardner was letting the Chinese take him into custody."

Martha stood up with a blanket wrapped around her body,

"This isn't right, both you and I know Bauer didn't do this."

Aaron put a light black jacket around him and said,

"I know, but Gardner wants to make sure there is no confrontation between the U.S. and the Chinese. And you have to admit it does look fishy, Jack would want revenge, or the U.S. could want revenge for the Chinese coming on American soil and kidnapping a U.S. Government agent."

Martha sighed,

"I know, I know. I just hope everything turns out ok."

Aaron smiled and rubbed Martha's shoulder,

"I have to be back with Gardner within the next two hours so I better get going. Call me when you land in Massachusetts."

Martha nodded as Aaron turned and walked out the door.

President Logan threw a folded pair of pants into his travel bag, he then grabbed a folded up shirt and threw that in there too. Logan heard something on the T.V. out in the living room that caught his attention, he quickly clicked the T.V. on in his room and began to listen.

"Jack Bauer, the man who was traded for two Chinese prisoners today has escaped the custody of Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. Police are currently tracking him on the free way heading towards Los Angeles Central Park. More information when it comes in."

Logan stared at the T.V. for a second then he quickly walked out into the living room and looked at one of the Secret Service agents Gardner had assigned him.

"You need to get me out of here now."

"Why?"

"Jack Bauer is heading towards central park, we are only five minuets away from there. He is coming for me."

"Mr. President we have no reason to believe he is coming after you, we have already been warned on the situation. If we feel it is necessary we will move you."

"Damn it, that wasn't a suggestion it was an order!"

The agent looked at him with a cold glare,

"I don't take orders from you any more."

Logan tried to rush past the agent but he quickly grabbed him and forced him to the ground. The other agent came over, they both picked him up and threw him back into his room.

Curtis looked over at the Chinese officer driving the car and said,

"Take the next left, you can get to Central park faster."

"I'll keep going the way I'm going now."

Curtis looked at him,

"Do you want to cut him off or not"  
The Chinese officer looked back,

"Who is driving?"

Curtis quickly drew his gun and pointed it to the officers head,

"In about two seconds I will be driving. Take this left now!'

The officer swerved the car and it sharply turned left. They drove down the road for about a minute and it turned into a woodsy area. Curtis shoved the gun harder into his head,

"Pull the car over now."

"You won't get away"  
Curtis clicked the hammer back,

"Now."

The officer pulled the car to the side and finally came to a slow stop. Curtis quickly drew the gun away from his head, took his other hand and slammed the officers head into the steering wheel. Curtis quickly flung the door open and ran around to the other side of the car. He took the officer out, took his gun and cell phone then popped the trunk open. Curtis dragged his body to the trunk and dumped it inside. He closed the trunk, got back into the car and turned around to get back onto the main road. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Jack looked into his rearview mirror as he could see the faint flashing of police lights. He heard the cell phone Curtis gave him ring and he grabbed it off the passenger seat,

"Curtis?"

"Yeah, Jack listen. They are tracking you on satellite, the Chinese are forcing our hands in this"  
"I know, is there anything you can do?"

"There may be, just keep your line open. When I call back and tell you I want you to get off the free way, do it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you remember Milo Pressman?"

Jack thought for a minute,

"Yeah he was a computer analyst when I ran C.T.U."

"Well he has been doing some small work for us, I think he may be able to shut down CTU'S communication systems. Including their satellite feeds."

"Ok, all I need is about five minuets. I am meeting a friend Chase Edmunds, he is going to help me."

"I'll see what I can do."

Curtis hung up the phone, opened it back up and dialed Milo's number. It rang a few times then he finally picked up,

"Hello."

Curtis began to speak,

"Milo, its Curtis Manning from CTU. I need you to do something."

"Do you need me in"  
"No, I need you to block CTU'S communication systems. Including their satellite coverage."

Milo responded in a harsh tone,

"Let me get this straight, you want me to hack into a federal government agency? Why do you need these things blocked"  
"I don't have time to explain, it's for Jack Bauer that's all I can tell you."

There was a pause,  
"I can have it done in two minutes."

"Hurry." 

Chloe looked up at Audrey, then she quickly glanced at everyone else in the room.  
"L.A.P.D. is closing in on Jack now."

Cheng looked at her,

"Tell them to hold Jack until one of our teams can get there."

Karen rose up from her chair and firmly placed her hands on the table in the middle of the room,

"Why can't our team just bring him back here?"

Cheng sort of laughed and looked at her in a cocky manner,

"You expect me to let Mr. Bauer come back here while he already escaped once? I'm not stupid Miss Hayes, he will be taken by our men back to the consulate. If you don't like it call your President."

Karen sat down and rubbed her face hard, she was close to ignoring the Presidents orders and having security take them out. She then looked up at Audrey,

"Audrey, would you go and tell Kim what's going on?"

Audrey nodded,

"Sure, no problem."

Audrey walked out and Karen looked at Cheng,

"I promise you, once you get Jack this won't be easy for you. CTU will be doing what ever we can to prove Jack had nothing to do with this."

"Is that a threat?"

Karen got up and walked past him,

"It's a promise."

Curtis was driving down the road when his cell phone rang. Curtis picked it up and said,

"Yeah."

"It's Milo, if I want to do this it will take me a half hour, there is no way it's getting done."

"Shit"

There was a pause as the Chinese officers phone started to ring,

"I got to go, thanks for trying."

Curtis came to a quick stop and pulled over to the side of the road. He crawled into the back and put the back seat down leading to the trunk. Curtis smacked the officers face and he quickly snapped his eyes open,

"You got a call, answer it. If you say anything wrong I will shoot you."

Curtis tossed him the phone, the officer shook his head and flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?"

"It's Cheng, what took you so long to answer?"

The officer quickly responded,

"We stopped and got gas, I went inside to pay and didn't want to take the call in front of people."

"Well anyway, L.A.P.D. is closing in on Bauer. I want you and Agent Manning to go pick him up from the officers. You will leave Manning there and a officer will bring him back to CTU. You will bring Bauer back to the consulate."

"I understand."

"I will call when they have Bauer."

The officer hung up the phone and handed it to Curtis. Curtis looked at him,

"What did he say?"

The officer told him and Curtis thought for a second,

"This presents an opportunity." 

Curtis closed the seat real quick and dialed Jack's number.

Jack quickly flipped his phone open,

"Are we clear?"

"No, it would of taken Milo too long. We have another opportunity though."

"What?"

"Let your self be arrested, the Chinese officer I'm with has orders to pick you up. I will be in the car with him."

"Ok, I'll call Chase and tell him to wait till he hears from me."

"There is no time Jack, give me his number I will call him."

"1874, 555,4565"  
"Find a way to make your car stall or something."

Curtis hung up the phone and started dialing Chases' number.

Jack quickly put his seat belt on and embraced himself for what he was about to do. He slammed on the breaks and the car behind him slammed into him sending Jack forward. Jack slammed into the car in front of him and his car spun out on control and slammed into a guard rail. Horns started blaring and Jack slowly drew his head up and looked at the accident he had just caused. He unbuckled his seat belt, flung the door open and fell out of the car. He looked around him as the driver who hit him started walking towards him,  
"What the hell is your problem pal?"

Jack looked at him and said nothing, the man angrily grabbed Jack by the shirt and began to scream.

"What the fuck is your problem? I just bought this car."

Jack quickly regained his strength and punched the man in the side of the throat, the man collapsed to his knees and then rose to try and tackle Jack but Jack just side stepped out of the way. The man went to throw another punch and Jack grabbed his fist, twisted it then sent his elbow up into his wrist. Shattering the mans wrist and forearm. The man fell to the ground and began to scream in pain. Jack looked behind him as he heard Police sirens. He leaned against his car and waited till the Police reached him.

Everyone in the conference room watched the satellite screen as Jack's car was suddenly involved in an accident. Chloe gasped and covered her mouth,

"Oh my god."

Cheng walked into the room,

"What happened?"

"Jack was just involved in a car accident."

Cheng looked at Chloe,

"Are the police there yet?"

Chloe gave him an evil look and didn't even answer.

Four police cars came to a screeching halt and cops rushed out of them and pointed their guns towards Jack. One of the cops began to speak into a megaphone,

"Jack Bauer, put your hands up now."

Jack looked around him, all the people who were watching. He then looked at the man who he had injured and looked back up,

"We don't want to hurt you, do it now."

Jack raised his hands into the air and one of the officers rushed in towards him, threw him into the ground and slapped cuffs on him. The officer pulled him up and began to push him towards one of the police cars.

Curtis finished his sentence,

"I will have Jack call you once we are safe."

"Ok." responded Chase.

Curtis closed his phone and as soon as that happened the Chinese officer's phone rang. He opened the back seat again and tossed him the phone and pointed his hang gun at his head,

"Remember one wrong word."

The officer flipped the phone open,

"Did they get Bauer?"

"Yes, he is about two minuets from you. Keep going up that road and you will find the police."

"Ok."

Curtis whispered,

"Tell them I escaped."

The Chinese officer looked at Curtis for a minuet,

"Agent Manning got away from me."

Cheng grew angry,

"What! What are you talking about?"

"He put the gun to my head and told me to stop the car, he thinks he is helping Bauer."

"I don't have time for this, just make sure you get Bauer."

"Yeah."

He hung up the phone and tossed it back to Curtis. Curtis looked down at him,

"You will be driving, I will be hiding back here. I will have my gun on you so don't try anything. Get in the drivers seat and go."

The officer got in the driver seat and Curtis crawled into the trunk but left the back seat open a little bit so he could hear and see the officer.

Cheng walked into back into the conference room and looked at Bill and Karen,

"CTU is going to be in a lot of trouble after this is all over. Your agent Curtis Manning just put a gun to Tseng's head and escaped. He thinks he is helping Bauer, so I suggest you try and get a hold of him."

Chloe looked up at Cheng,

"We can get a hold of him but it will have to be on a private line. He won't take a call from CTU."

Cheng looked at her,

"Do it on speaker phone."

Bill looked at Cheng,

"I will make the call, Chloe go get me a clear cell phone from the tech room."

"Ok."

Bill looked back up at Cheng,

"You know, we are going to prove Jack is innocent. All charges on us will be dropped, you and I both know he didn't do this."

Cheng got right up in his face,

"I don't know anything, and neither do you. This is why we are trying to find out who is responsible, and you are making it difficult."

Bill grew angry,

"I'm making it difficult, if you weren't here we could be getting a lot more done!"

"If I wasn't here, you would be bending all kinds of laws and going behinds every ones back to protect Mr. Bauer."

Bill looked as if he was ready to his Cheng so Karen got in between the to,

"Listen, once this is resolved we can go over the legal issues. Right now all we need to worry about is getting Jack to the consulate and finding Curtis."

Cheng looked at her and stepped back and leaned against the wall. Chloe walked back into the room and handed Bill the cell phone,

"It's clean."

"Ok."

Bill flipped it open and dialed Curtis' number.

Curtis closely watched Tseng as he drove. His cell phone started ringing and he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and flipped it open,

"Jack?"

"No Curtis it's Bill."

"Bill why are you calling me? Do the Chinese know?"

"No, we have a code green. Going after Jack is useless, come back to CTU."

Curtis recognized the code and it meant that Cheng was listening and he shouldn't say what he was really doing.

"How did he get caught?"

"He got into a car accident, the Chinese officer you were driving with is on his way to pick him up now."

Curtis sighed,

"Damn it, I will come back now."

"Be prepared Curtis, the Chinese will probably want you arrested for threatening one of their officers."

"I understand, thanks for the heads up."

Curtis hung up his cell phone and looked Tseng,

"How far?"

"Right up here, I can see the police officers now."

He pulled the car up and parked along the officer and one came up to his window,

"Are you Tseng with the Chinese consulate?"

Tseng nodded his head,

"Yes."

The officer slipped him a piece of paper,

"Sign this."

Tseng took the paper and the pen and signed on the lines and gave it back to the officer. The officer looked back and shouted,

"Bring Bauer."

Tseng watched as one of the officers pulled Jack out of a cruiser and walked him over to Tseng's car. The officer opened the passenger side door and pushed Bauer inside. He tossed Tseng the keys to Jack's cuffs and looked at Tseng,

"Make sure the consulate let's us know what happens with him"  
Tseng smiled,

"Will do."

Tseng put the car in reverse, made a three point turn and took off. About a half mile down the road Curtis climbed out of the trunk and his gun to Tseng's head,

"Pull over and un cuff him now."

Tseng pulled the car to the side of the road, reached over and un cuffed Jack. Curtis handed Jack Tseng's gun and Jack said,

"Thank you Curtis. Did you call Chase."

"Yeah he is waiting at a Cumberland Farms five minuets from here."

"Ok."

Jack looked at Tseng and said,

"Get in the back and cuff your self. Now."

Tseng and Curtis switched places and Tseng cuffed him self. Jack took his cell phone from Curtis and dialed CTU'S number and put it to Tseng's ear, and pointed his gun towards his head with his other hand.

"Tell Cheng Zhi you are on your way back now."

Tseng waited until someone picked up,

"CTU Audrey Raines."

"This is Tseng, I need to speak to Cheng."

The was silence then Cheng picked up,

"Do you have Bauer?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to the consulate now."

"Good, I will have Lei, Yenji, and Mahni meet you at the consulate. I want to stay here until they find agent Manning."

"Ok."

Tseng nodded and Jack closed the phone. Jack got back into the seat as Curtis took off. He flipped the phone back open and dialed another number,

"Yeah?"

"Chase it's Jack, Curtis got me out. Were on our way to you. Do you have a PDA?"

"Yea."

"Enter these co-ordinates, this is where we will be heading."

Jack told him the co-ordinates and Chase entered them,

"That is five minuets out from central park so about eight minuets from where I am. What is there?"

"President Logan."

3:00:00

Cheng finished talking to the Chinese officers and Bill walked over to him

"Jack Bauer is on his way to the consulate now."

"I know, I just got off the phone with Tseng."

"So, are you going back to the consulate now?"

Cheng looked into the conference room then back at Bill,

"No, I will be staying here until Mr. Manning arrives."

Bill was really irritated at this point,

"May I ask why?"

"The man pulled a gun on one of my officers and forced him to pull over, I want to know what him and Bauer had planned."

"Does it really matter? Bauer is in your custody and Curtis is on his way back. You got what you want."

"Mr. Manning isn't here yet is he? I want to be sure he is here. It would be a shame for me to get to the consulate and find out I have to come back here."

"Mr. Zhi this is"  
"Enough! I am staying, end of discussion."

Bill turned and marched into the conference room,

"We are not letting him slow us down any longer!"

Everybody looked up at him and Karen walked up to him and grabbed his arm,

"What's wrong?"

"He is staying until Curtis gets back. He wants to make sure Curtis isn't pulling something, which is a load of bull shit. We should be helping Jack."

Karen looked at him then back out the window at Cheng,

"We can't do anything Bill, the President ordered us to let him cooperate."

"Until we got Bauer."

"We do have Bauer!"

"Curtis pulled a gun on one of his men, what do you expect him to do? Just let it slide? You know he is going to take action against Curtis."

Bill slammed his hand down on the conference table and looked at everyone then he looked back at Chloe,

"Pull the satellite up please."

"Why?"

"Jack isn't just going to let himself get turned in, he has to be doing something."

"He got into an accident, what else do you expect him to do?"

"Chloe, just pull it up now."

"No need to shout."

"Chloe I'm not shouting just pull it up."

Chloe started typing and the image of the accident came up on the monitor,

"Fast forward to Jack getting into Tseng's car and taking off."

Chloe clicked a few buttons and typed something and the video started going forward. They watched for a few seconds and the car pulled over,

"Stop, go back to that."

Chloe slowly rewound the tape and zoomed in. The video showed Curtis getting out of the back seat of the car and into the drivers seat. Bill looked at Karen,

"I knew it, Jack and Curtis are up to something. They're not coming back here."

Bill quickly walked out of the conference room and towards the armory. Audrey quickly followed behind him,

"Bill what are you doing?"

Bill ignored her and walked up to the armory door, entered the password. The door beeped and Bill went inside,

"Bill, what are you doing?"

Bill walked over to a cabinet, opened it and pulled out a silenced tranquilizer gun. He then turned towards Audrey,

"I'm getting Mr. Zhi out of our way."

Audrey just looked at him,

"Bill you can't. the Pres.."

Bill pushed her out of the way,

"I don't give a shit about President Gardner right now. We should be honoring Jack right now, but instead this Chinese diplomatic asshole, is here slowing down CTU and forcing Jack to run from something he shouldn't be running from"  
Audrey grabbed Bill and pushed him back,

"You think I don't know this Bill! This is the man I love, but you can't pull out a damn gun and shoot a Chinese government official, you will go to jail Bill."

Bill looked at Audrey and rubbed his forehead,

"You're right."

Audrey looked down at the gun in Bill's hand,

"Give me the gun Bill." 

Bill looked at Audrey then back at the gun. He saw Cheng walk by and looked back at the gun.

"Bill, give me the gun."

Bill handed Audrey the gun and she put it back in the cabinet.

"Come on."

Bill looked up, cleared his throat and walked out of the armory. 

Curtis pulled the car behind the abandon building across the street from the Cumberland Farms they were going to meet Chase at. Jack got out of the car and opened the back seat and looked at Tseng,

"Someone will pick you up soon"  
Jack then drew his hand back and punched Tseng in the neck sending him into a deep sleep. Curtis got out of the car and looked at Jack,

"You ready?"

Jack nodded. They both went out from behind the building and walked across the street to the store. Jack looked at Curtis,

"Do you have a couple bucks? I need something to eat and drink."

Curtis went into his wallet, pulled out a five and handed it to Jack. Jack looked around the parking lot and saw a Green Ford Explorer with Chase inside and pointed to it,

"That's Edmunds over there. Do you want anything inside?"

"Grab me a water."

Curtis began to walk over to the Explorer and Jack walked inside the store. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a 20 oz grape Gatorade and a bottle of water for Curtis. He grabbed two honey and oats granola bars and walked up to the register. Paid for his items and walked back outside towards Chases' car. Chase was standing outside of the car, Jack put his stuff on the hood of the car, shook Chases' hand and embraced in a quick friendly hug. Chase looked at Jack and smiled,

"Jack it's good to see you."

Jack smiled,

"You too, I don't want to be rude but let's talk in the car."

Chase nodded,

"Of course."

Jack got in the passenger seat and pulled out Tseng's cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Curtis asked.

"CTU."

"Why?"

"They are going to find out sooner or later, were far enough now to where we can get Logan. Once I am done questioning him we will bring him back to CTU."

"Do you really think he can prove you're guilty."

Jack looked back at him,

"I know."

Jack put the phone to his ear,

"CTU Audrey Raines."

"Audrey, it's Jack."

Audrey looked up at everyone around the conference table,

"Jack, why are you callin…"

Cheng quickly snatched the phone out of Audrey's hand,

"Mr. Bauer? How are you using a phone?"

"Agent Manning helped me escape. Your officer is in a car behind an abandon building across the street from the Cumberland Farms on Tanner street."

"Mr. Bauer"  
"Mr. Zhi shut up for a minuet. I am going to give you evidence that I didn't have that plane shot down, I am on my way to retrieve it now."

"What evidence?"

"I can't tell you right now, but believe me. I will prove it to you, just let me get it to you."

"Mr. Bauer, you expect me to let you do this. After you have assaulted four of my officers, one more than once?"

"You have no choice now do you? You can come after me but I can assure you, if it comes down to it I have the resources to allude you. It's your call."

Cheng looked around at everyone in the room,

"Mr. Bauer, I refuse to assist you at all in this charade. Turn your self in now or I will be forced to send more people after you."

"I got away from your people once, and I can do it again."

"So be it, you're forcing me to send L.A.P.D. after you once again."

"Like I said Mr. Zhi, it's your call. Not mine."

Cheng heard a click on the other line and he slammed down the phone,

"Call L.A.P.D. and tell them his location."

Karen looked up at Cheng,

"I don't take orders from you."

Cheng looked at her,

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Cheng stormed out of the room, Karen buried her face into her hands and sighed.

Jack ripped open one of granola bars and took a bite into it and looked over as Chase began to speak,

"Jack I just want you to know, between me and Kim.."

Jack finished chewing and interrupted him,

"Chase, Kim told me everything so don't worry about it."

Chase glanced over at him quickly,

"Oh she did."

Jack nodded,

"I think she wants to talk to you."

Chase kept staring at the road,

"Is she at CTU?"

"Yeah, you can talk to her when we go there."

Curtis interrupted,

"You're still going there even though Zhi will take you into custody."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I have it figured out."

Chase looked back over at Jack,

"So you want to fill me in on why we are going to President Logan."

Jack looked at him,

"Where are you working at now Chase?"

"I'm working for L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T."

Jack looked at him,

"So you're risking your job to help me?"

"Yea, my team was actually suppose to be out looking for you. But once I got your call I took off."

Jack looked at Chase,

"Chase I don't want you risking your job you don't have to do this."

Chase looked at the road then back at Jack,

"Jack you know I would do anything to help you, I just want to know what's going on."

Jack nodded,

"What do you know about Logan stepping out of office?"

"He was having family issues, why?"

"What I tell you, no one else can know."

There was a pause,

"The real reason President Logan is no longer President is because he was helping the terrorist with the Nerve gas attacks a month ago."

Chase looked surprised,

"What?"

"It's too long to get into but he thought it was suppose to eliminate some terrorist cells and take advantage of the new bill he signed with the Russians. It back fired horribly."

Chase was silent,

"David Palmer's death was a result of Logan's mistake."

Chase grew wide eyed and looked at Jack,

"So Palmers death was all part of Logan's plan.. Why?"

"He knew information about Logan's plan."

"Damn it." Chase whispered,

"I'm sorry, I know how close you too were."

Jack nodded,  
"Well the reason I had to fake my own death was because a year and a half ago a CTU team and my self broke into the Chinese consulate in L.A. An important Chinese official was killed during the raid, and the Chinese found out I led the raid."

Jack took another bite of his granola bar and began talking again,

"The Chinese wanted to arrest me after they found out, and of course I had no choice. But Palmer informed me that the secret service agent coming to get me was ordered to kill me, so I couldn't give the Chinese any information. Tony and Michelle Alameda helped me escape."

Chase looked at Jack,

"Was there death's apart of his plan too?"

"Yea, he had them killed, Palmer, and they tried killing Chloe. The only people who knew about me faking my death. They tried setting me up for Palmers assignation."

Jack paused and finished his granola bard,

"But Chloe informed me she was being chased and I got to her before they could get her."

Chase sighed,

"I was informed on why you are wanted now. So you think Logan can prove you're innocent?"

"Yes."

Chase sighed again,

"If you want out of this I understand."

"No I want to help you."

Cheng paced back and forth in holding room two,

"Jack Bauer is proving to be more difficult then we thought"

Graham shifted into his chair,

"Good that is exactly what I want."

Cheng looked confused,

"What do you mean that is what you want? We had an agreement. We help you and we get Bauer back in jail."

"The deal is still on, I just have bigger things in plan for Bauer"  
"What would they be"  
"That, I cannot tell you Mr. Zhi."

"I think I deserve to know what's going on, we let Bauer out of jail for thi."

The phone clicked, Cheng angrily slammed his phone closed and walked back out into CTU."

3:59:57 3:59:58 3:59:59 4:00:00 


End file.
